kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Saiga Fūrinji/Relationships
'Relationships' *'Hayato Furinji' : His father and former master of Saiga, it seems that Hayato once showed him great confidence to talk about their marriage intentions Shizuha as well as there care for Miu. However, no interaction has been shown between the two, but Hayato seems to be dissapointed in his choice of joining Yami. But there does seem to be some understanding between the two, as Hayato was aware that Saiga helped Kenichi save Miu, but seems hesitant to tell Miu about her father till the time is right. Hayato seem to think that his inability to stop his son from taking the path of the killing fist is his greatest failure. *'Miu Furinji' : Miu is the daughter of Saiga, While he is responsible for murdering her mother, Saiga does worry over her and secretly watches over her, to the point of going to another country only to rescue, and even face, though not directly, to Silcardo Jenazad. However, he did state to Kenichi he would only come to her aid if she ever was in any true danger. Once Miu discovered her father was the leader of Yami, Miu showed little surprise, having deduced it a long time ago due to the Ryozanpaku master's poor attempt to hide this from her and even suspects him to have murdered her mother. Once the two finally met each other, Miu attempted to embrace her father, but once he revealed he killed her mother, Miu flew into rage and attacked him with the intent to kill. In fact, despite Saiga's relationship with her, he views the Eternal Sunset as more important than his own daughter, having told Kajima should anyone get in the way, regardless of blood relation, will be killed, as he allowed Kajima to kill her. It would later be revealed that the "Saiga" giving these orders was a fake named Senzui. In truth the real Saiga always loved his daughter and saved her from getting herself killed and later revealed the truth to her about her mother. In the end, it appears Miu has found peace with her father and embraced her family after so long. In the Epiloque, Saiga becomes a grandfather to her and Kenichi's daughter. *'Akisame Koetsuji' : He was the best friend of Saiga. This gave him a sculpture of a cat, remember that Akisame much appreciated. Upon their reunion years later, Saiga remained quiet and uresponsive to Akisame's questions about not responding to him. Akisame also criticized him for not rushing to save Miu from the Hachiou Executioner Blade members, but seemed surprised Saiga's refusal to do so was over his belief that Kenichi could protect her. At the end of the series it appears the two have become friends once again. *'Kenichi Shirahama :' Despite only having met once, Saiga respects Kenichi over his ability protect Miu while under Silcardo Jenazad control. In his own words, Kenichi "is a man I trust who is worthy." He also seems to have a strong amount of faith in Kenichi, having choose not to go save Miu from the Hachiou Executioner Blade members solely because he believes Kenichi can protect her himself. In the Epiloque, Saiga becomes the father-in-law to Kenichi after marrying Miu. *'Shizuha Furinji': Shizuha was his wife until her death. When they met they fell in love, fighting Kuremizago Clan beliefs in order to marry, despite Saiga being outside her clan. Although it was speculated that Saiga was the murderer of Shizuha, it was proven true that Senzui is the murderer while disguised as Saiga. In truth, Saiga loved Shizuha with all his heart and was deeply sad upon her death and swore he would avenge her death. *'Kajima Satomi': Saiga is the master of Kajima Satomi. It appears their relationship is very positive, as Kajima deeply respects him and always refers to him as Ichiei-Sama and follows any of his orders without question and bows before Saiga in most of their moments. However, unlike Senzui, Saiga wants the best for Kajima and for him not to use overly powerful and life threatening moves on him. Upon his defeat at the hand of Kenichi, Saiga congradulated his disciple's growth, showing no ill to his lost. *'Senzui': Senzui was once Saiga's best friend. The two were able to get along very well due to their connection to Shizuha. However, Senzui eventually killed her due to his clans beliefs, leaving Saiga unaware till years later of her true murderer. To that end, Saiga went down the path of the Satsujinken to avenge her. The two fought in a viscious battle to which Saiga won and lead to Senzui's death in a rocket laucher pad. However, even Saiga regreted his actions and lamented his failure to save his friend. Category:Relationships